The Sixth Child
by Miksome
Summary: You may have heard about the five missing children at Freddy's but their were actually a sixth child that was not mentioned. This is his story. POV's from the main characters of Five Nights at Freddy's 2.


_**Chapter 1.**_

* * *

><p>Ray's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I scanned the building left to right trying to get a good sight of it. "Uhh… it's no use I guess I will have to get a look of the building on the inside," I say to myself.<p>

Walking closer to the front of the pizzeria a get the sweet cheesy smell of the pizzas that lay inside. I wish my present days where more like my past, where dad didn't suffer the fact the he was insane and where my mother didn't get the best of him.

I'm Ray Browning a fourteen year old kid who doesn't live a normal life. This is because five of my best and yet only friends died in the last Fazbear diner. I was the only one to make it out, but yet I still wish I died there. The place was called, "Freddy Fazbears Family Diner". I wish that I and my friends never stumble among that place.

I push open the front door of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. The sound of the kids' laughter filled my ears which made me pull a small smile. I took a deep breath and continued walking towards the party room. I stopped by the manager's office and gave the door a knock.

"Come in," a voice slipped through the door.

I open the door and see a man around his fifty's. He has a bushy moustache and a very formative suit.

"Are you here to apply as night guard here at Freddy's," he says.

"Uhh sorry but no, I'm here because I would like to have just a small map of the place," I reply.

"Oh, ok um let me get you one," he says back. "Here you go chap come back if there's anything you need," he reminds me.

"Ok sure will do," I say as I leave the room to go to the party room.

* * *

><p>Chica's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"I wonder who the new night guard will be," I think to myself.<p>

I see a new boy walk in. "whoa," I think to myself. 'This kid he looks so familiar. It's almost like I've known him ever since I woke up.'

As Chica was figuring things out, he looked back at the animatronics. Those eyes it's almost like he is someone I've known before but I can't put a finger in it. Maybe I can go and get a closer look at him if ask him if he would like to take an order. I start to walk over to him, it's like the closer I get to him the more it bothers m- ahhhh*smack*. Uhh what was that? Oh god I think I might of walked into him. I look around then see him being squashed by me. "Umm excu…se me c…ould you please … get of me… you know b… ones crack...ing," he struggles to mutter. "Oh Gosh I'm so sorry," I reply as I get of him. "I'm sorry for crossing your way," he says as he pulls himself up. Knowing it was my fault I still nod.

* * *

><p>Ray's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, putting the chicken out of the way I need to make my entry plan. I check the building for any loose but easy to get through windows. I'm starting to get pissed. Every window I come across is as stiff as a board. There seems to be an emergency exit that is in the party room. I wonder if that's open during the night? I keep walking to find more ways in as a back-up. I come across the parts and services room. Yes there has to be some way in from here. I slowly open the door making sure no one see's me. It is so dark in here I better stay out. I exit out of the room and quietly close the door and head back to the party room.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Theirs that teen, Chica and Freddy were talking about. Hold up. They're right. He does seem familiar. It's like he has been here all the time. Has he? I guess me and the gang will have to have a talk about it when the days finished.<p>

12:00

The gang and I are all lined up on stage. Freddy started the conversation…

"Ok guys we need to come up with why we all felt weird when the teen showed up in the party room," Freddy spoke.

"Is someone who comes here a lot, you now like every day," I replied.

"Could be," Freddy replied.

"No it's deeper than that," Chica budged in.

"I don't know," I say in response to what Chica said.

* * *

><p><strong>*creek bam!*<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I would love some feed back! let me know what you think any thing will doooooooo! ... thanks.**


End file.
